


Robin Meets Someone Else’s Villain (And Is Kind Of Glad She’s Not An Arkham Rogue)

by CassandraStarflower



Series: Knights and Guardians [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: @w.i.t.c.h. stuff, Gen, It's Dick, Mentions of the Joker - Freeform, POV Outsider, Past Character Death, no beta we die like will's altermere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: Dick is alone on Mount Thanos. He’s ten years old and he’s freezing.What else is he supposed to do but go into the cave?
Relationships: but it's barely there - Relationship, hinted Cassidy/Nerissa
Series: Knights and Guardians [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010580
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Robin Meets Someone Else’s Villain (And Is Kind Of Glad She’s Not An Arkham Rogue)

**Author's Note:**

> I am ignoring the massive, gaping plot hole that is “nerissa escaped twelve years ago after the veil went up” paired with “caleb is totally fifteen in the show” and “nerissa is caleb’s mother”. I’m just ignoring it.   
> Also, Dick definitely does not act like a ten year old? IDK. I can't write children. They're either too precocious or too creepy or something. Sorry.

Dick gritted his teeth and pushed himself up, wincing as the snow fell from his bare legs.  _ Note to self- pants.  _

The mountain was very snowy and extremely cold, and Dick shivered, teeth chattering. He needed to move around. 

He passed the stone slab on the ground, paired with a big flat upright stone. It looked like a grave, but who would bury someone all the way up here? 

You’d have to be crazy. Where would you even get the stone? 

Dick rubbed his bare arms and made a face. Maybe Bruce had a point when he said that pants would be a good idea, but screw him. 

‘Course, he was only stuck on this mountain because the Joker thought it’d be funny to drug him, kidnap him, and drop him into a snowy mountain range all by himself. 

Dick spotted the gap in the stone and headed that way. Maybe it was a dip in the rock that he could hide in so he wasn’t getting hit with wind? 

It wasn’t a dip. It was a cave. A deep cave. 

He made his way deeper, confused. Maybe he should’ve been worried about getting lost, but he was mostly just curious. 

It was a  _ real _ deep cave. 

“Well now, what’s this?” a woman’s voice called, and Dick turned. 

There was an old woman in a long black dress staring at him from behind crackling blue bars. 

It took Dick a moment to steady his breathing. He hadn’t exactly been  _ expecting _ an old woman in this cave on a mountain.    
“Who are you?” he asked curiously, and the woman laughed. 

It wasn’t a nice laugh. 

“I almost feel  _ I _ should be asking the questions, child.” she replied. “After all, after nearly thirty years here one almost begins to feel at home in this dank little cave.” 

“You’ve been here for thirty years?” Dick asked, awed. That was a  _ long _ time. Bruce wasn’t even thirty, even though he was absolutely  _ ancient _ , really. 

The woman looked amused. “I have.” Green eyes glinted at him. “Would you like to come closer, child? Tell me about yourself. What brings a child like you to this cold mountain, dressed like that?” 

Dick blinked and glanced down at his red-yellow-and-green costume. It wasn’t exactly  _ practical _ for real cold weather like this. And if she’d been in here for thirty years, then she didn’t even know about  _ Superman! _

“I’m a superhero!” he announced, and she raised an eyebrow, still looking amused.    
“Is that so?” 

“Yep. I’m Robin!” 

“Why don’t you come a little closer? It’s very cold out there.” 

Dick was not a stupid child. He was, perhaps, occasionally oblivious. And he was certainly only ten, and ten-year-olds rarely had the best judgement. But he was not stupid, and he would just bet this old woman was behind bars for a reason. 

And her voice was full of menace. She talked like someone who had done bad things and would do them again. 

“No, thanks.” he said politely. She chuckled. 

“Nervous?” she said. “Smart boy. You should be.” 

Dick’s eyes narrowed. “Why are you in there?” 

She tilted her head. “Did you see the grave outside?” He nodded. She went on. “I know who is buried there. My dear friend, Cassidy.” She lingered over the name, a look that was almost wistful on her face. 

Dick shifted, eyes darting towards the entrance to the cave. 

“I am the one who killed her. Thirty years ago.” 

Dick’s spine stiffened, muscles tensing. Ready to bolt from the cave. 

“You can relax, boy. I am not in the habit of harming children. Much less ones who have nothing to do with it all. I was locked away for killing her… for regretting it. For letting them trap me here. I thought I would get a trial, perhaps, but no. It is no matter.” 

Dick shifted again, focused on her. She didn’t seem all there. 

“Go.” the woman said. “Go, leave me in peace to ponder my misdeeds and my future.” 

Dick didn’t hesitate. 

He ran for it, the woman’s soft laughter ringing in his ears. 

He didn’t mention her when Bruce came and got him half an hour later. 

But he sincerely hoped that she would never escape. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but I like it. Nerissa might be a little too open with Dick there, but I see it as more of a “i’ve been alone for three decades with no one to talk to and there is a small child i can intimidate with a story about how i murdered my best friend” thing.


End file.
